Mighty Mom
by Car-54
Summary: a little mothers day fluff with the mighty one.


It had take some convincing to get Virgil to go along with it but he finally relented. It was probably Norman who had swayed him.

"Virgil, The cap bearer want's to do something for his mother. It's just one day."

"Oh, very well, " the Lemurian conceded, "But by the end of the evening you must return the map to me." and with that he handed the portal map to Max.

Thanks Virg. I'll get it back to you."

Max had been racking his brain to find something to do for his mom on mothers day. When he hit on the prefect idea. She was an archaeologist. And he could get her to all of her favorite sites around the world in one day. He had just needed to get the map. Of course Virg and Norm had insisted on accompanying him, discreetly, in case of danger. But they had been as unobtrusive as they had promised.

His mom had loved it. They went to Stonehenge, To Montezuma's castle in Arizona, and to and the Kow Swamp site in Australia. Virgil had provided Max with some facts about each that fascinated his mom.

After their travels via portal, they went out for a more traditional mothers day activity. He took her to dinner.

"Well, Max," his mom said. "This is quite a bit nicer than I would have expected."

"Only the best for you."

"How long have you been saving your allowance?"

"A while. That and earning some money doing some chores around the neighborhood."

That earned him a smile. Max hadn't known his dad but he could see how that smile must have melted him.

"Thank you sweetheart. It was very thoughtful of you to put so much time and effort into today."

"Well, why wouldn't I?" It wasn't normally like him to get sentimental but, well, wasn't today the day for it.

"Mom, if anyone deserves it you do. I mean, you raised me on your own, and had to work to."

"Well," his mother said, "at least that way you did get to know your cousin Polly." She said referring to when he had been too young to be left alone.

"Yeah, mom, but listen to what I'm saying." Max took a breath and continued.

"Mom. I know it wasn't easy. And I know all you did for me. I remember all you did for me. Like the when I was little and had to get my shots. I was so scared, but you held me in your lap and I felt safe. Then when I got the shot and cried you held me and I felt better right away."

His mom looked at him with a surprised, but happy look on her face. "You remember that? But you were so small."

"Yeah, mom. Like I told you, I remember everything you do for me. How about when I fell off the swing set and broke my arm. You kept me calm and after, actually made it kind of fun to decorate my cast." He thought back, "I remember the little heart you drew when you signed it."

She smiled warmly at the memories, a hint of a tear coming to the corner of her eye. But her son had more to say.

"I remember all of the time you've spent teaching me. Teaching me about your work. Thanks to you my grades in geography are even better that Bea's. You also spent so much time helping me with my homework."

Max wasn't done, "You also taught me to be a good person. It's because of the values that you taught me that I couldn't sacrifice Virgil's life to kill Skull master."

"What I'm saying mom is...You made me all I am. I'm the chosen one, the cap bearer. But if I'm worthy of that title, it's all because of you mom. I can't thank you enough...and I love you."

That did it. The tears started to fall. "Oh son, I love you to. More that anything, and I'm so proud of you."

Max was a little worried, "Mom, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She waved her hand, "No, it's okay, they're happy tears." She said with a smile. "You've made this such a special mothers day."

Max smiled. "Well, time for your mothers day present." he got up and gave her a small box. She took it and opened it.

Inside she found a baseball cap, pink with a white M embroidered on the front. She looked at him with a puzzled but amused look. He smiled back at her and just said "Mighty Mom"

She chuckled and put the cap on. Then she turned to him and held him in one of her prolonged hug's

For once, Max didn't mind.


End file.
